


B/O

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jensen, Beta/Omega, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Omega Jared, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 身为Beta，Jensen嗅不到他搭档的Alpha信息素有多迷人。但他知道一点：Jared屁股里绝对含着东西。





	B/O

Jensen是个平常的Beta，对据说味道很正的Alpha搭档抱着友谊以上的感觉。Jensen原本觉得Jared也对自己有点意思的，但是每次试图升华感情都被Jared唬弄过去了。  
他越了解Jared就越清楚对方细腻的一面，几番试探后知道Jared不是不懂他的心思，而是在表达拒绝，便猜测Jared大概是个根正苗红的AO恋，只是自己误解了他的热情。于是罢了心思，守在好友的位置上。  
一次普通的打闹，Jensen随手拍了拍Jared乱晃的屁股，感觉手感有点奇怪。他本来没多想，却看到Jared的脸一下涨得通红，不安分地扭臀像是想往Jensen手里送，又急忙离开。  
Jensen挑眉不做反应，后来仔细想想，总觉得当时Jared的臀间似乎夹带着并非肉感的硬物。  
一旦往这方面思考下去就不太妙了，Jensen回忆起Jared偶尔别扭的走路姿势，心底有了个奇妙的猜测：Jared莫非是个喜欢被捅屁股的Alpha……？  
他开始偷偷注意着Jared，发现这几天Jared都挺不在状态，Jensen怀疑是Jared体内的东西把他搅得一塌糊涂，心下更加肯定了自己的猜想。  
发现了搭档的奇怪癖好，Jensen有点尴尬……或许还有点儿兴奋。不过不论如何，Jared这样确实影响到了拍戏，还是尽量私下玩比较好。  
委婉地表达了自己的意思，Jensen看着Jared爆红的脸色，心里瘙痒，连最后一丝对Alpha喜欢被插入的纠结也消失了。倒不如说，Jensen现在有点难想象Jared与别的Alpha一样站在指挥立场。  
正想着，Jared忽然贴了上来，小小声地让Jensen拍完戏去找他。Jensen皱了皱眉，感觉到Jared的体温烫得吓人，担心他在发烧，完了事便急忙去找先一步结束回房的Jared。  
Jared来开门的速度比平时要慢上不少，浑身汗津津的冒着热气，衣服几乎是挂在身上的。Jensen准备好的开场白就卡在Jared露出来的红扑扑皮肤上。  
连Beta都能感觉的到空气中过分诱人的味道。与传闻中能使其他性别者臣服的Alpha信息素不同，是勾得人占有欲暴涨的甜美。  
艰难地在Jared与Alpha间画上不等号，Jensen看着Jared躲闪的目光，缓缓咽了口唾沫。  
对方显然十分不自在，往侧边挪了挪试图将自己藏在门后。Jensen回了神，被Jared的反应闹得莞尔，他借着间隙进了房，身后是Jared迟疑了片刻的关门声。  
Jensen毫不客气地坐在了沙发中央，蹑手蹑脚跟上来的Jared就颤巍巍地缩在了角落。来了这么一出，他显然是准备坦白，却像不小心被暴露一样无措。  
Jensen无奈地叹了口气，离Jared远了一点，这几乎是他们自相识以来给彼此最大的私人空间了。Jared放松下来，靠在沙发上小声解释着，他的眼睛还受着发情期的影响蒙着雾，说话却和背台词一样流利，不知是准备了多久的坦诚。  
信息素愈发浓郁，Jensen压抑着逐渐燃起的性本能，逼自己看Jared艳红的双唇张合，在沉重的话题中揪出Jared对Jensen看法的担忧。他脑内一热，凑了过去。待Jared意识到Jensen越来越近的时候，他俩几乎贴在了一起。  
Jared收了声，纹路清晰色彩绚烂的眼珠子里倒映着Jensen的身影，Jensen率先阖了眼，撬开了紧紧咬着下唇的牙齿。  
这次他没有再拒绝Jensen的示爱，放Jensen进入后很快便上了头，如饥似渴地缠起Jensen的舌头，喉咙里发着几乎窒息的呼噜声了也不愿意放Jensen离开。  
Jensen抚摸着Jared的后颈艰难地让二人缓口气，然后揽着Jared的腰将人勾了起来再次纠缠。  
Jared的身子软的像面条，挂在了Jensen的臂间扯两人的衣服。Jared那身胡乱套上的玩意很容易就扯了下来，Jensen匆忙赶来没来得及换下的Dean全套服装就麻烦得多。  
Jensen扶着专心扒衣服的Jared让他不至于被地上乱扔的玩具绊倒。将人摁到床上后本打算再次确认Jared的想法，刚一拉开距离又被Jared急哄哄地勾了回去。  
身为Beta，Jensen受信息素的影响是极低的，他不知道Omega陷在生理之中究竟还能保有多少意志，只是暗自希望自己对Jared的影响力比重大于Omega的天性所为。  
弓身咬住Jared的锁骨，Jensen的双唇在Jared上身游走，手往下探到Jared的腿间。Jared的大腿内侧被他自己的爱液弄得滑不溜手，Jensen捏了两把就摸上了湿答答的主食。  
发出混乱的呜咽，Jared夹紧腿抱住了Jensen的后脑，挺腰将自己的乳头往Jensen口中送。Jensen受邀含住那块受激挺起的肉粒又舔又吮，哄Jared松开那对紧紧夹住Jensen的手让他无法移动的腿。  
Jared乖乖环上Jensen的腰，Jensen顺势掰开Jared的臀肉，让入口在空气中不安的分合，吐出一股股甜水。他用手指滑进缝里勾弄，那小洞像专门用来交媾的通道一样轻松就让二指插了进去，却紧紧缠住他不让出来。Jensen揉着软肉让Jared放松，心知不用再做准备工作，早早硬挺的柱体就破开肉挤了进去。  
被又热又软的湿滑内壁包裹的感觉分外美好，Jensen摆了一下胯后爽得发酸，在汁水中溜过的手掐住了劲瘦的腰肢，用力捣鼓了起来。  
Jared尖叫着，像条甩上岸的鱼一样扭动着腰肢，被Jensen捏着上气不接下气得哽咽，里外都缠上Jensen紧紧裹住痉挛，被操弄得前后流水。 湿，太湿了，Jensen几乎抓住不住Jared。只好狠狠咬上Jared的喉结着力，一时间几乎克制不住射进Jared体内的冲动。最后还是整根抽出交代在Jared的小腹上，和Jared飞溅的Omega精液混在一起。  
喘着气从抽搐中平复过来，Jared哼唧唧地将肚子上的东西抹到Jensen身上。他的繁殖期没被结住是过不去的，劲头很快又会上来。Jensen翻了个白眼没有制止Jared的动作，趁着Jared在两次热潮之间还清醒，打算把话说清楚。  
Jared的真实性别将二人结合的可能性又降低了不少，毕竟Omega的特性让他们难以独立于Alpha生活，也只有Alpha才能永远标记Omega。  
Jared满不在乎地摸着Jensen的肌肉，左耳进右耳出，听到最后才有了点儿反应。他叹了口气，在Jensen身下扭了个身，撩开头发将后颈送到Jensen跟前：“那你记得要经常标记我呀。”


End file.
